Bond beams are structural beams used in concrete masonry construction. In exemplary applications, bond beams can be installed as a continuous course of a wall or above and below windows to provide structural support. Bond beams are typically constructed by arranging blocks having a specific sectional profile in an end-to-end manner such that the blocks form a continuous channel. Rebar is then positioned in the channel, and the channel is filled with concrete to embed the rebar and form a substantially solid beam.
Bond beam concrete clocks typically have either a U-shaped or a W-shaped cross-sectional profile, depending on wall thickness. U-shaped blocks arranged end-to end thus form a single continuous channel, and W-shaped blocks arranged end-to-end form two parallel, continuous channels.
It is desirable to position the rebar within the bottom one third of the channel(s). It is also desirable to position the rebar elevated off the bottom of the block and positioned apart from the sides of the block to ensure proper embedding within the poured concrete. Conventional methods for positioning rebar within a channel include using tables, which are essentially stands that the rebar sits on during the concrete pouring process. Tables are disadvantageous in that they often tip or shift in position during the pouring process, resulting in uneven spacing of the rebar with respect to the walls of the channel and/or with respect to parallel positioned lengths of rebar, both of which degrade the structural performance of the bond beam.
Accordingly, what is desired is a way of positioning rebar within a channel(s) of a bond beam to maintain the position of the rebar during the concrete pouring process to ensure proper embedding, proper spacing of the embedded rebar with respect to the bottom and sides of the block, and proper spacing with respect to parallel lengths of rebar, in the finished bond beam. Various embodiments of such devices are provided herein.